There is Danger in Frustration
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Edward doesn't come back in NEw Moon and Bella is turned into a Vampire. Eventually she moves and starts a coven of her own, will Fate play it's course and let Bella and Edward have a chance meeting int eh small town of Crosby? Bellward R
1. The Move

--

_--_

"_Bella, it's time. Howmuch longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I'd realized I'd misunderstood. "When you say we--" I whispered. "I meant my family and myself." Each burn was separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sound of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

"_Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you," he said grimly._

"_What happened with Jasper-- that was nothing, Edward? Nothing"_

"_You're right," he agreed. "It was actually what was to be expected."_

"_You promised! In, Phoenix, you promised that you would stay--"_

"_As long as that was the best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

"_No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me. Somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you. -- It's yours already."_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder-- like liquid gold had frozen solid._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eye on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated those words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

"_You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-- hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and likes, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

"_Well, that changes things." I was surprised how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... tired of pretending to be someone I'm not, Bella. I'm not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

"_You're no good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth open to say something, and then it closed again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

"_If... that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

"_I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much,"_

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

"_Anything." I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

" _Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded hopelessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-- for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

"_And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_

_--_

I remember the day vividly now. Which is weird because I ceased to remember many of my human memories clearly. Most of them are all blurs. I of course remember the day he left me and the day I became a Vampire. They are both very vivid…very strange.

"Bells." Jacob says from behind me. I turn to look at him over the stack of boxes that lay at the entrance of my room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to move?" HE asked leaning on the boxes.

"I can't stay in Forks…I just can't."

"How about La Push, or Seattle, somewhere close?

"I need to move far away Jacob. And no, you're not coming you need to be with your pack, and you need to finish school." I stood up and labeled the last bow before piling three of the seven boxes in my arms.

"Help me Carry these down my truck…please." I added when he grimaced. He just shakes his head and takes the last four.

When all the boxes are in my truck and a tarp in securely over the top of the mattress I turn and give Jacob a hug.

"I'm going to miss you the most." I whispered. It was true me and Jacob were best friends, and he loved me. I knew it. I loved him to, not the same way but still.

"I'm going to miss you to Bells."

"Get Victoria for me." I said as I got in the truck.

"Sure thing!" he called as I drove away as fast as my truck would go. It seems that when you're a vampire you have an urge to go faster. Now I know why Edward….never mind.

It took me six days to drive to Crosby in North Dakota. I bought a small house here and was quite happy with it. I smiled as I pulled into the driveway. I unpacked quickly and ran into the closest forest to hunt.

Crosby was a nice enough town. IT didn't remind of the Cullen's at all. I think I'm going to be very happy here in Crosby


	2. 10 Years Later

--

--

**10 Years Later**

I scrabbled quickly to the front desk shaking as I stood in front of the school secretary. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked me and my coven impatiently.

"My name is Isabella Swan. They are my siblings Davis and Delilah Swan, and he's Wyatt Hope." I said pointing out each of us. "We're new here." I added.

The secretary gave us all schedules and maps and we headed to our separate classes. This was my first day of grade twelve since I was human.

Ten years ago I was newborn, now I seem old, though I look no older. When I moved to Crosby I lived alone for two years before I found Davis and the dieing Delilah. She was his singer and she went too far. Now I understand why Edward had a limit. At Least Davis pulled his teeth out before he killed her. Davis was bitten during the war of the newborns, he was a newborn that gave up and ran. He was only fifteen when he was bitten. And Delilah was fourteen when she happened to walk by him in the mall all those years ago.

Wyatt was my doing and his mate Tracy was his doing. Four years ago is when I found him, he was being mauled by a couple of teenagers when I came in and saved him. He was three quarters of the way dead and there was no other way I could save him. So I simply...bit him. He was seventeen and had messy blonde hair that always shone white in the sun.

A year later he finds a dieing orphan who just happened to be his singer and he bit her. She was Tracy and she was only fourteen. She had red hair that was shaped in perfect natural curls, which spiraled down to her mid-back. She has been going to school since two years after she joined the coven, now she's in grade 12 and we all decided to join her in school.

I sighed as me and Delilah gracefully walked into a class room. The teacher, fortunately, did not introduce and we spotted Tracy. She smiled at us as we sat next to her. It was period three when we came to school so we only had two classes before lunch. The first period I had English with Tracy and Delilah and second I had Biology with Tracy, Davis and Wyatt. But there was a familiar smell in this class that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

We sat down quietly each of us had a tray full of food that we would not eat. No, that wasn't true. Wyatt could eat as much human food as he wanted to. He liked it and it didn't make him gag.

We sat making jokes only loud enough for us to hear. People stared as we talked (it sounded like humming to them) and then we suddenly burst out laughing. That was when I saw him, and his family. His perfect face and body with his perfect family with their perfect smell.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"What where?" Davis exclaimed.

"I swear Bells I'll-" Wyatt started.

"Sh!" I said still watching him. "All of you think 'You broke her heart, now she doesn't have one.' And think of times when I looked really broken and depressed or hurt." I whispered hoping Edward would notice. "But not till I leave." I added getting up and gracefully walking out the cafeteria looking to make sure none of the Cullen's had seen me.

I peeked around the corner watching Edward wince and Jasper stare at him in confusion. Both Wyatt and Davis stared at him threateningly. He didn't look them in the eye. Not even when he stood up and said "Stop…please." He said in quietly, but to me and more to my coven he said it rater loudly.

Delilah looked at me triumphantly and I gestured for her to come. She whispered to them all to follow her and they left the cafeteria with broad smiles upon their faces. And before Edward could come towards us the bell rang and I headed to Math.

As I entered the class with Davis I noticed Jasper look up at me with a shocked expression. I barred my teeth and flared my nose hissing so only he and Davis could hear. Jasper frowned looked away to the other side of the room where Emmett sat staring at me too. I gave him the same expression and Davis pulled me towards a seat.

"So these are the Cullen's huh?" He whispered to me. I knew that Jasper and Emmett could here s.

"Yeah."

"Was that one in the cafeteria Edward, the one that took the heart that wasn't there for you change or whatever?"

"Yes, but the thing I say all the time is that he took my heart with him when he left, so that's why it only took me a day and a half to change because I had no heart to stop." I looked at Jasper who looked at me sympathetically. I grimaced and shook my head.

"So which ones are the ones in this class."

"Jasper is the blonde one and Emmett is the uh…big…one." I whispered back. Davis nodded and we were silent for the rest of the class.

The next class I had only Wyatt with me, and just my luck Rosalie." She only looked at me once and she rolled her eyes and looked away again. I smirked and sat down with Wyatt.

I had no one else in my last class. It was pretty disappointing, but what I really wasn't looking forward to was walking out into the parking lot, I wish I could just get hit by a bus and it would work.

I ran to the truck with Delilah and Davis who rode with me not seeing one of the Cullen's on the way there. "Still driving your truck then?" I heard the small musical voice sound behind me.

"Alice…." I growled turning slowly smelling more than one of the Cullen's behind me…in fact it smelt like all five.

When I faced them Rose stood with arms crossed, Emmett had his arm around her waist and was smiling dumbfoundedly. Jasper had a slight smile on his face, I knew he could sense my part glee, part shock, part sad and part love emotion, so I quickly changed it to anger making him scowl instead. Alice stood in front of them all smiling at me. And Edward looked at me with his topaz eyes and I was sure that if he could cry he would be bawling at my feet right now. He had an apologetic look in his eyes and a smile with relief built into it.

"Are these leaches giving you problems?" Davis growled suddenly at my side.

"Davis they're more vegetarian than you are." Delilah piped up.

"Hey! When you're raised in combat it's hard to get control back!" HE defended himself quickly.

"Oh-no don't you start going on about the Newborn wars again." Wyatt said slightly annoyed.

"Well you know how much I like to talk about it… good old 1800 hundreds, though I didn't like my master…that's why I ran away you see-"

"Look what you started Delilah….Davis shut up!" Tracy exclaimed and a smacking noise could be heard.

"Ouch."

"So these are the Cullen's?" Delilah repeated echoing Davis's question in a more polite manor.

I didn't answer I just stared at Edward. He stared back. "Bells you can't just stand here and stare at him! I need to hunt!" Delilah complained. I blinked and turned around getting in my truck not surprised to see that both Davis and Delilah sat in the passenger seats again.

"Bella wait!" Edward's voice sounded hurt. I turned to look at him and blinked again urging him on.

"Don't go…"He started, "I love you. I'm sorry…who….who did this to you."

"What? Who the thing you were too afraid to do to me? Laurent." I stated.

"I wasn't afraid to! I just didn't want you to have to go through all this. Give up your soul kill your heart beats."

"You stole my heart Edward!" I shouted. "So there was no heart beats to kill!" With that I backed out of the parking space and drove away Wyatt's Kia Sportage on my bumper.

XXX


End file.
